There has been known techniques relating to a connector which ensuring an electronic connection between electronic devices. Such a connector is provided with a lock mechanism which locks connection with a connector of an opponent device (hereinafter, referred to as opponent connector). When the connector connected with the opponent connector is removed, an operator releases the lock mechanism.
In such an opponent device, the opponent connectors are compactly aligned in a narrow area. However, when the connector connected with such an opponent device is removed, the lock mechanism is released. This release work may cause an interference with another connector connected adjacently. This may lower the workability in the removal of the connector.